Prochecy: Water
by noctem fire
Summary: Four ancient souls, of the very first element chakra users reincarnated into four girls. Each girl a guardian, souls tied to those of the girls. There suppose to save humanity, but the guardians have been reincarnated into Akatsuki.
1. The Prochecy

Fire. Air. Water. Earth. _Lighting._

Within them lies the key to the earth. They are the elements.

They are the key to our future. They hold our existence in their hands, there choices will have an impact on the world. If anyone wished to use their power for bad, they could. For this, there are guardians to guide them through life. Five guardians, one for each element.

Their elements are their soul, pasted down from the first elemental users.

On the day of their eighteenth birthday, these four girls will discover their full power.

Their guardians are the chosen keepers who have served them in their preceding lives.

They are guardians; they were trained to keep the girls alive. Yet, one will betray one of the elements, knowing or unknowingly, and destroy her.

In the end, if all is right, they will fall in love with them, thus releasing the ancient souls, of both guardian and user.

None should know the true extent of their power until they themselves may choose to unlock it. Rage, fear, bliss, belonging, and helplessness must be endured to unleash the storm humanity has waited for...

Evil must not prevail in killing the users, yet in the end one will die.


	2. Chapter 1

His lips were parted in, breathing scarce, his hips pressed against, causing my body temperature to rise. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and lightly pressed my lips to his neck. I felt his around sliding around my waist , pulling me closer. I grin spread across my features, I whispered in his ear,

"I…wanna tell you something…"

"what?" he asked his voice low, barely a whisper,

"I…had a nice time…." I pulled away from him and smiled lightly. His dark brows pushed together, I turned and started to slide the front door open, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll…walk you to school, tomorrow?" he said almost timidly, I nodded.

"I'd love that." His normal attitude had returned, he flashed a lop side grin, and started to walk down the flagstone steps of my house. I pushed a lock of hair behind my ears and slide the front door open, my mother was sitting on the couch engulfed in a book. The faint smell of ramen was in the air, I smirked to myself, I had eaten a lot better tonight.

Her blond head drifted up, she took off her slim blue reading glasses and eyed me. I rolled my orbs and looked at the clock, five minutes late wasn't a crime. Her sapphire blue eyes bore into my dark charred brown one, I sighed and gave in acquiescently.

She brushed a long bang behind her ear gracefully, and closed her book giving me her full attention.

"That Noah, boy…" she begin, while studying me closely "He seems nice, does he have any hobby's?" she said in an enquiring tone. I glanced at the table, and snatched the pen and notebook up, and swiftly wrote 'Football, he goes by Nova too, (Nova= star that's really bright for a few months)' and handed it to her. She took it, and gave me a long look, "I know what nova means, so I can assume he's good?" she asked. I nodded, she gave a faint smile, I grabbed my notebook and leisurely walked up the stares. I pushed the door to my room open slowly and walked inside, the moon light shone brightly threw my open window. I sighed not only did I hate my window open, it makes my room hot, the heat is not something I'm found of. The floor creaked as I walked to the window, the wind tickled the leaves on the near by tree. I paused and gazed at the star less night, I felted a sharp spike on the back of neck, and my vision tilted. I closed my eyes feeling completely content.

The sweet smell of musk, filled me with the energy to open my eyes. My lids strained themselves against the groggy, numbness that had over come me. The dark smooth rock walls were black in the poor light. Flickering candles produced unsteady shadows across the high walls. Two long black shadows run the length of the room, I turned my head and squinted against the light. A figure was leaned over like a hunch back, it wore a black coat with red clouds trimmed with white. A few feet away sat the figure of a person, mostly likely a male by the shoulder size, I thought absently. Blond fringe with covering half his face and the shadow of a hat the rest.

I closed my eyes, I probably was going to be killed or raped soon, I looked again a blond girl was laying a few feet away from me, a stared it was Luna. Sight confusing came over me, but was replaced by curiosity. I looked back up to the two figures one was staring at me so intensely, his hand slowly lifted up to his hit and he threw to the side carelessly. His face was reckless, blue eyes were cold, his lips were twitched up in a smirk. I stiffened "Sasori Danna, ones awake, hn." the other figure turned around and grunted, the black mask muffled his speech. "Knock her back out, we still haven't orders on what to do with them yet."

The blond stood and hovered above me with a blank expression. I jumped starting to move away, I felt pressure on my temples, and the same relaxing numbness slowly filled me.


End file.
